


The Days

by Blazeburner14



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazeburner14/pseuds/Blazeburner14
Summary: See through the RWBY Fables cast as they recall all the good and bad times of their school days.





	1. Chapter 1

As you read through the story of RWBY Fables, let's go through the funny, the good, the bad, and the touching days.

Warning : You will laugh, catch the feels, and sometimes feel hate. But please, enjoy.


	2. The Deadly Black Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your favorite Hyena Faunus, Alice Vermillion, has discovered something and brought to her team to show.

 

In the renowned room of Team DARK ; we find Duran, Ross and Kira tending to their daily routine when they're not in class. While Duran is just laying down on his bed listening to his music, the seven foot goat faunus Ross is just meditating in a corner with Kira at her desk studying. Their peace and quiet is eventually disturbed with the fabled trouble maker of the team, the Hyena Faunus Alice Vermillion, rushes through the door causing a ruckus. Receiving everyone's attention, Alice pulls her trademark hyena ear jolting, grinning smile as she is hiding something behind her back.

"Hey guys! You won't believe want I found!"

Kira turns from her desk adjusting her glasses up to rub her eyes. She's been on this team longer enough to know that the smile Alice has on her face is usually not a good thing. Trouble is bound to follow, "A part of me doesn't want to know the hole you dug yourself into this time. But, what is it?"

"TA-DA!!"

With that moment, Alice reveals her discovery by moving her hands from behind her back. In form of strangeness throughout the entire team, Alice herself has found interest in a small black book.

The book labeled.....Ninja's in Love, I think it was?

The quiet Ross chuckles as he takes the black book away from Alice. Unlike his other teammates, Ross always seems to find amusement in, some, of Alice's antics. He starts to turn the pages of Alice's treasured find, "Fact that you found interest in a book is a discovery itself. Where did you find this?".

Alice keeps her smile as she begins her story with her ears wiggling with joy with her wagging tail. "I was on my way to the library out of boredom upon I saw Professor Belladonna going up the stairs. I was about to call out to her until I notice this book on the stairs and - "

Duran taking his headphones off, since he cut the music off anyway, cuts off Alice's story taking a guess of the rest of it, "And instead of thinking that it could be Professor Belladonna's and returning it, you decided with your great wisdom to bring it to us to show it off....".

Alice of course nods her head, confirming Duran's guess correct. Duran sighs as he groans with irritation, Alice is prone to impulsive action towards things that interest her, she's a hyena - you can't stop that. But this, "You do know that's stealing right?".

This causes Alice's ears drop, taken back by Duran's accusation. She narrows her eyes and points in form of defense, "I didn't steal it! Stealing is what thieves do!".

Kira still facing Alice shakes her head in disbelief, "Alice, you have to return it. If it happens to be Professor Belladonna's, she's properly looking for it.".

This causes Alice drops to her knees and starts begging towards Kira, she just "found" the book. Surely they can keep it for a few days. Before Kira could answer, she is interrupted by Ross who has brought the book and is pointing to a certain part of the page, "Is that even possible for you women?".

Kira takes the book from the giant and starts to read the page in question, "What are you talking abo-", her words are then stilled by the exotic content of the book. Her face turns as red as a apple and you could see the steam shoot out her ears....

"WHAT THE!? WHAT IS THIS?!"

Duran wanting to know what the fuss is about, turns the book from the blushing Kira and reads the page, resulting in the same manner as Kira.

Great. This image is never getting out of his head.....

"Is this one of those....smut books?"

Ross leans in looking at the page further in question, "Ninja's get a lot of love, do they?"

"ROSS!! SHUT UP!!"

Kira still struggling to recompose herself faces Alice, wondering how someone as high status like Professor Belladonna would find interest in such a book, "Alice, are you sure it was Professor Belladonna at the stairs when you found this?!".

Alice drops on her bed, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes, "Now I'm a thief and a liar. Some friends you guys are."

Duran gives up and hands the book to Ross, not wanting to keep this book anymore than they already have, continues his first option, "Alice...look. You found a book, lovely. But the book is....slightly....no..."overly contented". And if it is Ms. Belladonna's...leisure time, we have to return it.".

Alice jumps back to her usual cheerful self as she leaps from her bed, "Oh come on, guys. We can keep it for two or three days. Have you seen Ms. Belladonna's office?! She's stacked with books! I'd doubt she miss one sole bo -"

_**"nnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo!!"** _

Alice's words are cut off by the sound of a certain angry cat faunus who has discovered that it has lost "it's precious", letting out a wail of despair and hell bound fury, causing the four poor souls to jerk in terror. As the wailing past, the team stood in a moment of silence as they looked at the deadly black book. With great leadership, Duran comes up with a plan that could most likely ensure their survival.

There is now an angry cat at large.....

"Ms. Scarlatina's library has a drop off box."

Kira snapping out of her terror turns to face her leader after he just announced the most absurd plan he has ever come up with, "You can't be serious?!".

To match this challenge, Duran faces Kira with a look of fear in his eyes. He has never an angry cat faunus before and may either **Monty** or **Gus**  be his witness; he has no intention into facing one now!

They've hit rock bottom at this point, time to pull out the pickaxes!

"If YOU have any better ideas, I'm all ears! Until then, all aboard Operation : Smut Book Library Drop-Off!!"


End file.
